Summertime Sadness
by xXBreathlessXx
Summary: The war ended and the person to whom all hope rested is dead. Life changed and so the people, but without that hope, it may again be as it once was or has the war in spite of the victory but led to the end?


Sasusaku- Summertime Sadness

There are people on this planet, they don't know anything. And still they know everything. They open their mouth and just start speaking. They tell historys they don't even know themselves, but after all they' re aware of the fact, that they excist somehow in this world. They're telling those, without knowing where they're going with it, without knowing what they're actually causing in someones heart. That's the fact why they know everything, but still nothing at all.

The story of two men mosty begin the same way. She's pure and immaculate. She's beautiful and gentle. She's srong and fulfilling. She happens. She lives. She dies. As the love. Love comes and love goes. She surrounds us in every place. And there where hate excists, she's strong, because hate is the result of all love and blooms in her. There where the pain is, she spreads her wings and encloses somone tight. There where the death is waiting, she's standing by his side and leaves with him. Why is the humain believing in love this much, even though it doesn't appear as good as you think? Why can you find so much in her, although she's breaking apart more often, than she's lasting?

I heard him so clearly. So evident and loud. He knocked against the window, deep in the night. He wanted to come in. To me and no one else. I stayed lying on my bed with my face turned in the direction of my door, turned away from the starry night and without moving. He knocked again. More energetic, much angrier. I closed my eyes, flashed back to this very first summerday, which was so different than normally. The wind was blowing gently over the fields. The wheat swayed lightly to it, like it was dancing a long, romantic dance with it, beneath the summer sun. It was extraordinary peaceful. After all these years of fighting, desperate and sadness, was this peaceful place everything we've wished for and still I noticed soon, that it was wrong. A ridicule for the death, who will never see this place. A ridicule for those, who have lost everything.I looked at him. Just for a short moment, but he noticed it. And he knew what I was thinking. „He would have liked it here. All this.", his black hair buried his eyes. These eyes, which seemed to became even darker after all the suffer in his life. „Yeah, most of all that we are here, all he loves.", I smiled. Naruto...Also the young man laughed vague. „Hn."I looked up into the sky. „After all, I'm happy", I whispered. I looked at him again. „ Yes, I'm happy", he behold me. „Me too...finally", he took my hand, crossed his fingers in mine and smiled as honest as he ever smiled before. I allowed it and forgot all he did, just because of this small tangency. The gief and the sorrow, all these sad feelings that corded up my lungs and took away my breath when I thought of him. This was the night when we first slept with each other. It was as beautiful as I always imagined. Our bodies were fitting perfectly together, as if he was my complement. And in that moment, where he was in me, I knew, he was mine and I was his.

I opened my eyes. I rolled over. He was still there, there in front of my window and watched me quietly. I let him in. I let him in for the last time and when we were done, I told him. He didn't move, he stayed calm. But his eyes were betraying him. „Why?", he kissed me. I looked away. „Sasuke...this is the past. You know that, our future looks different. I can't give you what you want...I don't have the power to carry also your pain. It's to heavy. It happened to much, not only between us. We are not the same.", he stared into my eyes. I was right. He knew it. We loved each other, but we weren't strong enough. He left. Again. And I were left behind watching after him. Again. And this time there was no one who could have promised me, that he would come back...and I didn't wanted that either.


End file.
